Skater Boy
by TakeOneLook
Summary: Song-Fic to Avril Lavigne's "Sk8r Boi" Ron likes Bonnie, but Bonnie won't admit she likes him for fear of her reputation... Eventual KR


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible (dang it!) or "Sk8r Boi" (Thank God!)  
  
A/N: I apologize profusely for using something by Avril Lavigne, but this was just such a cute idea I couldn't resist!!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked as she stared at her best friend.  
  
Ron just stood there, his mouth hanging open, with a ball of saliva forming at the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Roooon, helloooooooooo!!" Kim called as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Ron jumped, startled. "Uh, what'd you say, KP?" he asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"What were you staring at?" she asked curiously. "There was nothing down that way except Bonn-Uh, Ron.. please tell me you weren't staring at Bonnie." she said uneasily.  
  
Ron squirmed. "Well, ummm, to tell you the truth, Kim. uh."  
  
Kim banged her head against her locker. "You've got to be kidding me!" she groaned.  
  
~~~  
  
Bonnie slung her ballet bag over her shoulder as she walked down the hall, past all the losers and social rejects that fell at her feet. She whisked past Ron and Kim, not even giving them a first look, much less a second. That is, until she turned the corner. Peering around to make sure no one saw her, she peeked around the corner, staring at Ron. "He is so cute!" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Ooooh! Does Bonnie have a crush!" Christy squeaked. Bonnie jumped slightly as she turned around to see her fellow cheer squad member eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Well. sorta." Bonnie said as she squirmed slightly.  
  
"Ooooh! Who is it! Tell me!" Christy pried.  
  
"I don't wanna say.. You'll think it's stupid." Bonnie said nervously.  
  
"Hey, as long as it's not that icky Ron kid that Kim's always with, it's fine by me!" Christy assured her.  
  
"Well. it's. it's." Bonnie stammered as she tried to think of someone believable. "Brick!" she finally exclaimed.  
  
"Ooooh! I knew it!" Christy squealed as she ran off to tell her other friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell That secretly she wanted him as well All of her friends stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron slipped off his headphones that were blaring Good Charlotte as he walked towards Bonnie. "Uh.he.he.hey, Bonnie!" he greeted nervously.  
  
Bonnie's heart fluttered softly. "Oh, hi Ron." she said distractedly, not showing what was going on inside her.  
  
"Ummm, hey, Bonnie, I was wondering if, um, you wanted to go to the, uh, movies with me this weekend, I mean, you probably don't want to, but, uhhh."  
  
Bonnie tried to hide her grin. "You know, Ron, maybe." Bonnie started to agree with his suggestion, until she saw her friends coming down the hallway. She suddenly turned her mean girl attitude back on. "Maybe you should get lost, loser!" she yelled as she shoved her hand in his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was a skater boy, she said "See you later, boy" He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**5 years later**  
  
Bonnie curled up on the tattered couch in the living room of her apartment. She felt like she was ready to pass out. Just as she got comfortable, a shrill cry emitted from the next room. "Now what?" she groaned as she sulked into the nursery. She picked up her son, Tommy, from the crib and gave him his bottle. She paced back into the living room and flicked on her small television set. To her surprise, she saw a very familiar face lighting up the screen.  
  
".Yes, that's right ladies, the Mole Rats will be playing at the Middleton Arena next Saturday night." the screen showed a close up of Ron jamming on an electric guitar. He was grinning wider than she had ever seen. The camera panned over the other members of the band. Bonnie didn't recognize them, but Tim was singing lead, Jim plucked on his bass, and Wade, who had finally left his room, rocked out on the drums.  
  
Bonnie was in shock. As soon as Tommy was done feeding and she had put him to bed, she rushed to her phone. "Christy! Guess what! You remember Ron Stoppable, that loser from high school! He's playing at the Middleton arena next week!"  
  
"Duh, Bonnie! Everyone knows that! We're all going! The Mole Rats are, like, the best band ever!"  
  
"Mind if I come?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Whatever.." Christy said as she hung up.  
  
**The Next Saturday Night**  
  
Bonnie had convinced her ex-boyfriend, Brick, to take his son for the night so she could go out with her friends. Christy and the others had front-row seats, of course, but Bonnie could only manage seats about halfway back. Bonnie just sat and listened for most of the concert, staring at Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five years from now, she sits at home Feeding the baby, she's all alone Turns on TV, guess who she sees Skater boy rocking up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see his show She tags along, stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now his a superstar Slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim grinned as she watched her brothers, friend, and boyfriend play their hearts out on stage. Her own singing career was starting up, and she had already co-wrote a song with Ron. She was going to perform it right after this song. As the song finished up, Kim took a deep breath and walked out on stage.  
  
Ron took the mike. "Hey, everyone, I'd like to introduce a very special person. This is my girlfriend, Kim Stopp-I mean, Possible." A wave of giggles passed over the crowd. "Anyways, she's going to sing a song about someone we both knew in high school, and she's scared out of her mind, so give her a big round of applause!" Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked off stage.  
  
As the song started, Kim noticed a very familiar head of brown hair in the crowd. Her eyes widened as she began to sing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, girl but you missed out Well tough luck this boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy and I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious We are in love, haven't you heard How we rock each other's world?  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said "See you later, boy!" I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at a studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know. 


End file.
